


Temptation

by nnovas



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:59:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnovas/pseuds/nnovas
Summary: This work was inspired by A Hollow Faith from Empathalitis and Timeandteacups.





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timeandteacups](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeandteacups/gifts), [empathalitis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/empathalitis/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to make something in return, I could finally upload the image, eitherway I'll leave the link below.
> 
> http://mutewanderer.tumblr.com/post/168246359819/inspired-by-a-hollow-faith-from-empathalitis-and


End file.
